SURAT
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/Hinata berkali-kali mendapatkan surat dari pengirim misterius berisikan potongan-potongan cerpen yang sangat Hinata kenal. Apa maksudnya?/ "Aku tidak suka akhir cerpen ini dan Travis karena ia mirip sepertiku. Terlalu pengecut hanya untuk menyatakan cinta. Karena itu, aku mengubah jalan ceritanya—sekaligus mengubah jalan cerita kisahku."/For Nerazzuri b'day/RnR?


**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya tidak meraih keuntungan materi apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini, selain hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), rush, yang pasti fic ini jauh dari sempurna**

**.**

**Sebuah fanfiksi yang dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun,**

**Nerazzuri**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Untukku? Lagi?"

Hanabi mengangguk. Hinata terdiam, menatap sebuah amplop putih yang berada di tangannya.

Sudah dua bulan terakhir ini Hinata mendapatkan surat tanpa nama pengirim. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah surat itu merupakan potongan-potongan sebuah cerpen yang sudah sangat Hinata hapal. Entah apa maksud sang pengirim, tapi Hinata yakin, dia pasti orang yang sama sekali tidak punya pekerjaan.

"Menurut _Nee-chan_, siapa yang mengirimkan surat-surat itu?" Hanabi bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya di setiap Hinata mendapatkan surat itu.

Dan seperti jawabannya sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu, Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng—tidak tahu.

"Kalau dilihat dari amplopnya, sih. Aku rasa, dia tidak menggunakan jasa pos. Jadi dia pasti langsung memasukkan surat itu ke kotak pos kita," Hanabi memasang pose berpikirnya, "Dan dilihat dari pola pengirimannya, sepertinya dia selalu mengirim surat pada hari Sabtu. Artinya, Sabtu depan, kita harus memata-matai kotak pos di depan rumah!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan rencana adiknya itu. Mungkin dia memang harus bangun lebih pagi Sabtu depan.

Setelah menyusun rencana sederhana untuk menjebak sang pengirim—yang tentu saja semuanya merupakan rencana milik Hanabi—Hinata langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka amplop yang diterimanya barusan.

Ia sudah menduga saat membaca surat yang berada di dalam amplop itu. Isinya masih sama seperti yang kemarin. Dibukanya laci kecil di meja belajarnya, lalu ia mengambil beberapa surat lain di sana. Disusunnya surat itu dari yang pertama kali diterimanya hingga yang terakhir. Cerita di surat itu saling bersambungan. Dan kalau Hinata tidak salah, harusnya surat Sabtu depan adalah bagian paling akhir cerpen ini.

Apakah itu berarti sang pengirim tidak akan mengiriminya surat lagi? Atau malah mengiriminya surat-surat lain dengan cerita yang lain? Untuk apa?

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba memikirkan alasan sang pengirim mengirimkan surat-surat itu. Diingatnya jalan cerita dari cerpen yang dikirimkan itu, siapa tahu ada maksud tersendiri di baliknya. Tetapi, hingga gadis itu akhirnya terlelap, ia tidak juga menemukan petunjuk apa pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jum'at pagi. Hanabi histeris, membuat Hiashi—ayahnya—dan Hinata bingung. Semua orang sedang sarapan saat Hanabi melemparkan sebuah surat beramplop putih pada Hinata. Wajahnya ditekuk, terlihat marah sekaligus tidak suka.

"Apa itu?" Hiashi-lah yang lebih dulu mengeluarkan suara.

Hanabi terlihat tidak ingin menjawab karena ia masih kesal sehingga membuat Hinata terpaksa menjawab. "I-ini surat dari … dari … Temari. I-iya, dari Temari."

"Temari?" Jelas Hiashi tidak begitu memercayai ucapan putrinya.

Hinata mengangguk mantap, meski dalam hati ia meminta maaf pada ayahnya karena telah berbohong. "Iya, Temari itu sahabatku dari Suna," jelasnya.

Temari memang salah satu teman sekelasnya yang pindah ke Suna semester lalu. Tapi Hinata bahkan tidak pernah akrab dengannya. Jadi sebenarnya mana mungkin Temari mengirimkan surat padanya.

"Oh." Hiashi mengangguk. "Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu, Hinata, Hanabi."

Hinata mengangguk. Sekilas, ia menarik napas lega karena ayahnya tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut.

Kalau Hiashi tahu Hinata mendapatkan surat kaleng yang isinya tidak jelas seperti ini, entah bagaimana reaksi ayahnya yang temperamental itu. Ia tidak berani membayangkannya.

Diliriknya Hanabi yang masih bersungut-sungut. Dia tahu kalau rencana adiknya gagal. Padahal dugaan sebelumnya surat ini akan sampai di hari Sabtu, tapi nyatanya Hinata malah menerimanya pada hari Jum'at. Atau mungkin ini bukanlah surat dari pengirim yang biasanya Hinata terima? Tapi Hinata mana pernah mendapatkan surat selain dari sang pengirim gelap itu, atau malah sang pengirim mengetahui rencana Hanabi? Tapi ... bagaimana mungkin?

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, Hanabi," Suara Hiashi kembali mendominasi ruangan, "Dan Hinata … simpan surat itu. Kalian harus segera berangkat ke sekolah."

Hinata mengangguk dan memasukkan surat yang diterimanya ke dalam tas sekolah. Sepertinya ia harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk bisa membacanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Pertemuan terakhir Jessica dan Travis .'_

Hinata mengerutkan kening. Surat yang diterimanya tadi pagi hanya berisi satu kalimat itu. Apa maksudnya? Ia semakin tidak mengerti. Bukannya harusnya surat kali ini berisi bagian paling akhir cerpen tersebut?

Ia tahu kalau Jessica dan Travis adalah nama tokoh utama dalam cerpen yang dikirim oleh pengirim gelap itu. Setahunya, cerpen itu memang _sad ending_. Kedua tokoh utama tidak pernah bisa bersatu karena Travis terlambat menyatakan perasaannya yang malah membuat Jessica dipinang duluan oleh pemuda lain.

Hinata menatap lagi barisan huruf yang diketik dengan komputer itu. Matanya tertuju pada kata-kata 'pertemuan terakhir'. Seingat Hinata, pertemuan terakhir Jessica dan Travis adalah di sebuah kolam kecil di samping kuil tepat di hari Sabtu. Apa mungkin sang pengirim menyuruh Hinata untuk pergi ke sana?

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ke sana, Hinata. Siapa tahu itu hanya jebakan." Sakura memberi saran saat Hinata menceritakan tentang surat itu.

Ino yang juga berada di sana menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak! Jangan dengarkan Sakura. Aku rasa ia pasti penggemar rahasiamu dan dia tidak mungkin mencelakakanmu. Jadi datang saja. Siapa tahu penggemarmu itu mau menyatakan cinta. Hm?"

Sakura mendengus. "Mana bisa seperti itu, _Pig_! Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata, memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab, heh?"

"Kau terlalu penakut, _Forehead_." Ino membalas, "Mana mungkin ada yang jahat pada Hinata. Lagi pula, siapa sih yang berani melakukan kejahatan di kuil? Dia pasti tidak tahu yang namanya Dewa!"

Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas ketika mendengar kedua sahabatnya itu ribut. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan siapa pengirim surat-surat kaleng itu dan apa tujuannya. Sepertinya ia memang harus ke kuil besok. Semoga saja ayahnya mengizinkan Hinata pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memasuki pekarangan kuil yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu kuil mana yang dimaksud oleh sang pengirim. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba dari kuil yang terdekat, 'kan? Lagi pula, kuil ini merupakan satu dari dua kuil di Konoha yang memiliki kolam tempat melempar uang.

Seingatnya, menurut cerita dalam cerpen, Travis pernah melemparkan uang di kolam salah satu kuil dan mengajukan permintaan. Meski ternyata, permintaannya tidak seratus persen terkabulkan.

Hinata berjalan ke arah kolam. Kuil itu tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin orang-orang sudah mulai malas untuk berdoa di kuil? Padahal hari Sabtu biasanya merupakan hari libur.

Gadis itu meraih kepingan uang logam dari sakunya, lalu melemparkannya ke dalam kolam sembari berdoa. Lalu, matanya beralih ke berbagai sisi. Berharap ada seseorang yang mendatanginya dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah sang pengirim surat yang Hinata cari. Tapi setelah setengah jam Hinata berada di sana, tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda seseorang yang mencarinya. Apa mungkin dia salah waktu? Tapi bukankah di cerpen itu dijelaskan kalau Travis dan Jessica berpisah tepat di pagi hari? Atau mungkin, Hinata memang salah tempat, atau yang lebih parah lagi, ia salah mengartikan maksud di surat terakhir?

"Kakak … namanya Hinata, bukan?"

Hinata sedikit terperanjat saat pikirannya dibuyarkan oleh seorang gadis kecil yang tersenyum ke arahnya, ia menduga anak itu baru berusia sekitar lima atau enam tahun.

"Iya? Kau … mengenalku?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku hanya disuruh menyampaikan ini." Ia memberikan sebuah surat beramplop putih.

Hinata menerimanya. "Siapa yang memberi ini?" tanyanya.

"Katanya Kakak harus membacanya dulu. Baru aku boleh memberitahu Kakak."

Hinata mengangguk, paham. Segera, dibukanya amplop itu dan meraih lembaran yang berada di dalamnya. Saat membaca awalnya, ia tahu kalau ini adalah akhir dari kisah Travis dan Jessica. Tapi, saat dia membaca semakin ke bawah, kisah ini berubah. Cerpen ini diakhiri dengan bahagia, Travis menyatakan cintanya dan Jessica menerima. Tidak seperti kisah yang sebenarnya.

Hinata mengerutkan kening. Mengapa sang pengirim surat itu mengubah jalan ceritanya? Meski Hinata akui, gaya bahasa dan penulisan si pengirim surat—jika memang ia yang menulis—bisa dibilang sama dengan sang penulis cerpen asli hingga sangat sulit membedakannya. Ia yakin, siapa pun yang menulis ulang bagian akhir cerpen ini, pastilah seseorang yang cukup pandai menulis.

Hinata kembali teringat pada si gadis kecil yang mengantarkan surat ini. Gadis kecil itu masih di hadapannya, menunggu. Hinata tersenyum. "Aku sudah selesai membaca. Jadi … siapa yang mengirimkan ini?" tanyanya.

"Kakak yang di sana." Gadis kecil itu menunjuk salah satu pohon Sakura yang tengah berbunga, tepat di dekat gerbang kuil.

Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis kecil itu sebelum gadis kecil itu berlari pergi, sementara ia berjalan menuju pohon Sakura yang dimaksud. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat saat matanya menemukan sosok pemuda berbaju biru tua yang tengah tersenyum tipis ke arahnya, tidak memedulikan tatapan bingung, tidak percaya, kaget dan bermacam-macam ekspresi lain yang tergambar di mata Hinata. Ia bersandar di pohon Sakura itu dan memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku. Tidak tertarik untuk beranjak dari sana.

Hinata mengenalnya. Ia adalah Itachi, salah satu kakak kelasnya yang memiliki banyak penggemar. Hinata sendiri mengenalnya sejak ia bergabung dengan klub chado di sekolah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Itachi lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan.

Hinata menunduk, terlalu malu untuk menatap _senpai_-nya itu. "Ke-kenapa _Senpai_ mengubah jalan ceritanya?" tanyanya pelan dan sedikit gugup.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ka-karena _Senpai_ ... tidak suka dengan ... _sad ending_?" jawab Hinata pelan-pelan.

Itachi maju, mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Aku tidak suka akhir cerpen ini dan Travis karena ia mirip sepertiku. Terlalu pengecut hanya untuk menyatakan cinta. Karena itu, aku mengubah jalan ceritanya—sekaligus mengubah jalan cerita kisahku."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, lalu ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "A-aku rasa, _Senpai_ bukanlah seorang pengecut."

"Oh ya? Kau tahu apa?" sahut Itachi cuek.

Hinata kembali menunduk dan bergumam, "_Gomen_."

"Kau lucu." Itachi tersenyum lebih lebar, menahan tertawa.

Hinata semakin menunduk, malu. Lalu sebuah pertanyaan melayang di benaknya. Dia yakin siapa pun yang disukai oleh Itachi adalah seorang gadis yang sangat beruntung. "Me-memangnya, siapa yang _Senpai_ sukai itu?"

"Kau."

Hinata termangu. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum ia bisa memproses perkataan Itachi yang sukses membuat wajahnya memerah bukan main.

"Jadilah pacarku." Itachi meraih lengan Hinata. "Agar aku tidak seperti Travis yang kecewa hingga akhir kisah dan hanya bisa menunggu seseorang seperti aku untuk mengubah jalan ceritanya."

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Memproses setiap kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Itachi. "Ta-tapi—"

"Kau menolakku?" Itachi menatap lekat-lekat Hinata yang bergeming. "Baiklah. Maaf sudah menganggumu." Pemuda itu menghela napas sekilas, melepas pegangannya di lengan gadis itu, lalu berbalik—ingin beranjak pergi.

Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, Hinata menarik lengannya. "Ba-baik. A-aku … mau."

Itachi menyeringai begitu mendengar jawaban Hinata. Sedangkan gadis itu? Ia hanya bisa menunduk semakin dalam, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah tidak bisa lagi dikontrol.

Sepertinya tidak sia-sia Itachi memaksa Sasuke untuk mengubah cerpen yang disukai Hinata menjadi _happy ending_, bangun pagi-pagi sekali setiap hari Sabtu hanya untuk mengirimkannya, dan berdoa di kuil ini setiap hari. Mungkin kali ini Dewa merestui hubungan mereka? Semoga saja...

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**FIN**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**A/N: Gaje.. #pundung**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Happy b'day buat Nerazzuri-neechan..  
><strong>

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan m(_ _)m**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
